


Dreams

by hunters_retreat



Series: Understanding Verse [7]
Category: Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine, My Bloody Valentine/Friday the 13th
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Crossover, M/M, Torture, unstable partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food was almost the way to Clay’s heart.  It was second only to the pain and blood they shared but it was a close second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

 

  
The beginning of the new semester meant the library was mostly empty, but Tom knew exactly where to find Clay.  No matter that Tom could pay Clay’s way through college, Clay had a full ride to the State U and he was determined to keep his grades up so he could keep it.  Clay had a set schedule and beginning day one of classes that included library time. 

He could be persuaded to abandon it from time to time of course, if Tom gave him enough of an incentive. 

He’d already attracted the attention of a few classmates, it seemed, as Tom rounded the corner and found the back table where Clay preferred to study was half way full.  Five other students were listening to Clay talk about their latest psychology reading and Tom stopped where he was, leaned against the wall, and listened.

Of all the things for Clay to take an interest in, he had finally settled on a psych major.  Tom had laughed but Clay had just smiled and whispered in his ear.

“Takes one to know one,” he’d said as he licked the blood from Tom’s lips. 

Now, listening to him talking about dissociative identity disorder, it was a little surreal.  Clay knew about Tom’s past, but not all of it and he doubted he’d ever tell Clay that he’d been treated for DID for years. Nor how he and Harry had come to their current compromise. 

He stood up straight and it seemed to catch Clay’s attention.  He smiled widely, words stopped mid-sentence.  “Tom?”

Tom smiled, ignoring the pointedly curious looks from two of the girls.  “Thought I’d find you here.  I can come back later though.  Just thought I’d see if you were interested in getting something to eat.”

Food was almost the way to Clay’s heart.  It was second only to the pain and blood they shared but it was a close second. 

“You had something in mind?” Clay asked.

“The diner.”

Clay looked down at his notes and Tom knew he was debating.  “Can you wait around about ten minutes?”

There was a speculative look in Clay’s eyes and Tom knew he was wondering if it would bring out the harsher side of their relationship or if he could wait patiently.  Tom still had the cuts from the weekend though and he knew Clay was sitting carefully, feeling the results of their bloody lovemaking.  He didn’t need that today, not when his bloodlust was so well sated. 

“Yeah, I can wait.  You mind if I join you?”

Clay pushed an empty chair to the end of the table next to him and Tom came forward.  Before he could say anything else Clay looked to the other students.  “Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Tom.  And I’m leaving in ten minutes.”

Clay flashed his friendliest smile at the others and they all laughed with him – even the girls who seemed disappointed in the ‘boyfriend’ part of the comment.  Tom took the seat and flashed his own good ole’ boy smile and he was accepted into their little gathering.

It was less than ten minutes before Clay was done discussing the day’s lecture with the other students and packing up his bags.  They all agreed to meet up after class the next week and Tom promised not to crash early next time.  They seemed like good people and even the girls seemed to warm up to him after he’d made a few comments about the topic.

Clay had seemed a little surprised and Tom knew he’d ask later, but it wasn’t like Tom hadn’t taken the same classes when he was settling in to woo Clay and psychology had been one of the more interesting classes. 

Tom grabbed Clay’s backpack when they stood to go and Clay smiled shyly at him for it.  Tom ignored the simpering looks of the others and walked out hand in hand with Clay.  The diner was just off of campus and was one of their favorite places to eat.  It was simple food in fair proportions and the atmosphere was casual.  It was one of the places where you seated yourself and so they found a booth in the back corner. 

“So,” Clay said as they settled into the booth.  “What is this for?”

Tom handed him a menu from the stand at the back of the table and took one for himself.  “No reason.  I just wanted to come have dinner with you.  You didn’t seem to mind in the library.”

Clay’s smile was blinding.  “No, I don’t mind at all.  You just don’t normally do this.”

It was true.  Tom has enough money to wine and dine the most demanding princess, but Clay wasn’t like that.  Taking him out every so often like this made Clay feel special without making him feel like Tom was trying to buy his affection. 

“So maybe I like spoiling you a little,” Tom said, giving his own shy smile in answer.

They were interrupted then by the waitress who came to take their order.  After she left, Clay talked about his classes and Tom talked about his own.  It wasn’t like he needed to continue his schooling but it gave him something in common with Clay and he actually enjoyed the learning.  Criminology was a fascinating subject.

Dinner was easy and relaxed and they went home and curled up on the couch together.  Tom flipped through TV channels while Clay sat beside him, highlighting passages in his textbook.   When it was late enough, Clay closed the books and pushed them onto the coffee table.  He leaned back, slouching down into the couch so he could lay his head on Tom’s shoulder. 

Tom smiled as he looked down at Clay.  “Ready for bed?”

“Ummm… good here.”

Tom laughed as he moved his arm.  Clay took advantage and manhandled Tom until he was laying back and he could rest his head over Tom’s heart.  “You planning on spending all night on the couch?”  Tom asked as his fingers began to twine in Clay’s soft hair.

“I could.  Don’t care where it is, long as you’re here.”

Tom placed a kiss on his temple and Clay sighed softly.  In a few minutes, Clay was asleep.  After a few minutes, Tom followed him into dreams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like we needed to see a little of the lighter side of the boys :p Enjoy!


End file.
